


Aftermath

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [10]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, enjoy, soyougotit, youaskedforit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Jaz and Dalton deal with the aftermath of Jaz’s confession.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to lie, I’m feeling pretty devastated guys... so I figured out since a many of you asked for an aftermath, I’d give you an aftermath! Enjoy :)

Adam looks at Jaz as she fiddles with her owl ring. It’s nothing but a cheap trinket she gleaned from a flea market in Greece, something Elijah bought her during one of their first ops as a way to look like a couple of tourists. 

She kept it, and he often finds her playing with it whenever she’s worried. Jaz is still curled into a ball, eyes cast downwards, definitely avoiding him. Her words resonate through him and he struggles to really let them sink in. 

_I’m pregnant_

__This was- unexpected to say the least. Not unwanted, but unexpected. « You sure? » Adam asks, but he regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth. Of course she’s sure. Jaz would never look like this if she wasn’t._ _

__For all answer, she hands him a pregnancy test. The small plus sign is clear about their situation. Whether they expected it or not, they’re about to become parents. Adam inhales, a sharp breath that he desperately needs if he wants to steady himself._ _

__And he needs to steady himself, because Jaz definitely isn’t looking good and he needs to be the strong one right now. He’s the CO, the one who ultimately is responsible for his team. The one that should have known better than to fall in love with his sniper._ _

__Yet there they are, very in love and also very pregnant. Adam wraps his arms tighter around Jaz, cradling her head to his chest. It’s only then that he notices the tears spilling down her cheeks, the silent, stone cold way the stiffens against him._ _

__« Hey, talk to me, » shushes Adam, raising her head. He thinks of the last time he’d said those words, when he still couldn’t believe she was safely back to him. How he just couldn’t bring himself to let her go during the following days, how he always had to see her, to make sure she really was there, alive and breathing._ _

__« I don’t know how this happened, » she whispers, her eyes finally meeting his. What he sees practically wrenches his heart from his chest. Adam knows Jaz, and he knows that she’s freaking out. With that look on her face, she’s probably beating herself up, telling herself that it’s her fault, that she’s the one to blame here._ _

__« I kind of do, » says Adam, trying the joking round. It doesn’t even bring a smile to her lips and he suddenly worries a lot more than he did a minute ago._ _

__« Jaz, » he starts. « This might not be the best timing, but this is a good thing,» His hand tangles in her hair, his fingers softly running down her scalp._ _

__«I’m not so sure, » replies Jaz, casting her eyes down once again. « I’ll just… I won’t say it’s yours. They’ll think it’s some random guy’s from one of our ops and no one will have to face consequences for me, »_ _

__To hear her talking like this opens a gaping hole into his chest. « Jaz, you know I love you, right? » he stops, waiting on her. He’s told her dozens of time, how he loves her, how he’d do anything for her, for them._ _

__Jaz finally nods, sniffling in a way Adam would find adorable if he wasn’t on emergency patch-up mode. He brings a hand to her cheek, chasing away the tears with his thumb. «I told you I want everything with you. The house, the kids, the marriage. I don’t care if it happens earlier than we thought, »_ _

__« Adam, I won’t be the reason you get discharged, » Jaz shakes her head. « I’m the one who pushed myself on you, the one who came to the cabin, »_ _

__« I’m the one who kissed you first, » he counters, trying to make her see her reasoning is ridiculous._ _

__« That doesn’t mean anything, » Jaz retorts. Adam notices her hand slips between them to rest on her belly, already protecting their baby, even if subconsciously._ _

__He shifts her higher on his legs, closer to him. « My point exactly, » his palms cradle her face, infinitely tender. «This doesn’t mean anything, however we ended up this way doesn’t mean anything. What does is this, right now, » his hand joins her on her belly. « You and me and the baby, »_ _

__Adam knows she longs to be a mother, she told her so during one of their nights where they curled together under the stars. It had pushed him to admit just how much of his future he saw her into, and she’d agreed with him._ _

__Which is why it comes as a surprise that she seems so hell bent on pushing him away from the situation. But then again, he knows Jaz’s life has always been a series of let downs. Her trying to do everything by herself is just collateral damage, not a lack of faith in him._ _

__« That’s all I want, Jaz. For us to be a family, »_ _

__Jaz chockes at that, clumsily wiping the tears away from her cheeks. « You have to be sure Adam. Because I can do this alone, what I can’t do is getting dissapointed once again, »_ _

__Adam does his best to calm himself. To breathe in and breathe out, to remind himself that she didn’t have an easy life, that she’ll always be prone to assume the worst. « Jaz, I promise you I won’t leave you. You’re the one for me, you have to start believing it, »_ _

__She stares at him for a long time until she finally relents, shaking her head before molding her mouth to his. Adam wraps her up in his arms, kissing her more fiercely than he’s ever done._ _

__« God I love you, » he breathes against her mouth, still not believing this is happening._ _

__« I love you too, » she replies, and she brings him down with her so he hovers over her body, his hips pressing her down to the mattress._ _

__Adam suddenly pulls up, sitting up on Jaz. His hands move down to the hem of her shirt, raising it to the bottom of her ribs to bare her stomach. Smoothing down the skin there, he leans over her, pressing a kiss to her belly, Jaz’s eyes not leaving him._ _

__He sees her choking at that, already teary eyed. « I can’t wait to meet you, » he whispers, kissing the skin once again, fingers tracing soothing circles over Jaz’s abdomen. A though dawns on him, suddenly. « How long? » he asks, straightening up._ _

__« Three months, » Jaz’s voice isn’t shaking, but it’s not as strong as usual. « I’ll have to be taken off the field, »_ _

__« Effective immediately, » replies Adam with his commanders voice, so she knows there is not a single complaint to be heard._ _

__« I know, » shrugs Jaz. « I’m going to miss you and the guys, and-» she stops talking and Adam studies her for a moment, trying to give her enough space to let her come through._ _

__When it becomes obvious she won’t, he nudges her a bit. « What’s wrong, Jazzy? »_ _

__« It’s just- I mean… I don’t know what to do next. I have no job, no place to stay, just a baby and everyone that I know miles away in Turkey, »_ _

__He sees it then, what Jaz is truly afraid of. It’s not the baby and the never ending upcoming challenges that bothers her, but the fact that she has absolutely no plan and no one to back her up in this sea of incertitude._ _

__Pulling her to him, one hand across her stomach, the other cupping her cheek, Adam does his best to reassure her. « I’ll call Patricia first thing in the morning, » he whispers to her ear. « See what we can come up with, »_ _

__Jaz exhales with a shaky breath, nodding as she closes her eyes, obviously trying to believe him. Adam knows how hard it is for Jaz to let go, to give up control. « But you’ll always have me, no matter what happens, »_ _

__At this point Adam is doing everything he can to reassure Jaz; hugging, touching, anything to calm her nerves, whether it be with soft touches or honeyed words. «We’ll buy a house, get married, just like we talked about, »_ _

__« I want some wood floors, » she mumbles into his skin and Adam can’t help but smile, bringing her even closer._ _

__« Whatever you want, babydoll. Whatever you want, »_ _

__Adam’s attention turns back to her belly, once again laying a protective hand over it. It’s hard to believe there is some life there, that there has been since Prague. He glances at her softened form, finally relaxing into his embrace and decides now is just as good a time as any._ _

__Stretching his arm behind himself, Adam opens up his nightstand before turning back to Jaz, holding the small red box his sister Jenny gave him before they left Pennsylvania earlier that year._ _

__« Hun, » he whispers, nudging her until she opens her eyes. Adam watches her as her gaze sets on the ring. « I know it’s not much, but it was my grandmother’s and I thought- we can always change it if you want- »_ _

__Jaz rises, sitting Indian style on the bed, touching the small set stone with a trembling finger. « It’s perfect, »_ _

__« Really? » he asks before it dawns on him this is not the way one should propose. «Oh shit. I was supposed to get down on one knee and tell you how much you meant to me, how I love you… I had this whole speech prepared, »_ _

__Jaz laughs a shaky laugh, muddled with tears. « You did? You were actually going to propose? »_ _

__« Yes, just waiting for the right moment, I guess, » shrugs Adam, still holding on to the box. «Ok, just- let me try to do this right… get up so I can get on one knee, » he nudges her until she’s up and he sinks to the floor as she giggles._ _

__It’s an odd thing, seeing Jaz giggle, but she looks so happy and glowing he smiles at her._ _

__« Jasmine Sophia Khan- »_ _

__« Jaz is fine, » He narrows his eyes at her and she stops talking_ _

__« Will you marry me? »_ _

__« Mmh, it depends, » she teases. Adam can see she’s enjoying herself right now, dragging the time between here and her answer._ _

__« Of what? » Adam asks, bewildered._ _

__« Can I get your last name? »_ _

__Adam pushes the ring down her finger, sweeping Jaz into his arms. « Jaz Dalton, huh? Has a nice ring to it, »_ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__The guys know something is up the moment Jaz and Adam get out of his room. Jaz can feel it in the air. Preach has a shit eating grin plastered on his face and Amir looks concerned, but it’s McG’s gaze she’s trying to catch._ _

__She left him alone in her bed last night, crawling into Adam’s instead. McG doesn’t know what’s happening between her and Adam, none of them really do. They still think they’re too stubborn to give in to the obvious tension, pushing and bending the line in every direction without actually crossing it._ _

__Amir hands her a cup of coffee, uncharastingly quiet and Jaz almost brings it to her mouth before both Adam and McG jump in._ _

__« No, » they both say as Joe wrenches the cup from her grip._ _

__Amir looks offended at best. « Hey, the coffee’s good, »_ _

__Jaz turns to McG. « Really? I can’t even have coffee? »_ _

__« One cup a day. Not too strong, »_ _

__« What the hell is happening here? » Amir turns to Preach, trying to get some back up, but Preach is already looking down at Jaz’s belly. He’s had three kids and it doesn’t take him long to put two and two together._ _

__« I’m pregnant, » Jaz admits and it’s surprisingly easy. Her guys, the ones she holds the nearest to her heart, are the closest thing she has to a family. Sharing with them is now almost second nature, especially after Theran._ _

__She sees McG making a move for her, but Adam sneaks an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. « And it’s mine, » he says and Jaz wonders how her life suddenly turned into an MTV worthy drama._ _

__Then, it’s a flurry of whys and half-explanations and messy hypothesis. McG sees the ring and it brings another wave of confusion, quickly followed by warm, heartfelt congratulations._ _

__Later, when they’re done catching up the guys and have cleared their breakfast plates, Jaz tucks herself into McG’s arms._ _

__Adam is in his room, talking to Patricia, and Jaz needs a distraction._ _

__« You sure about that? » asks Joe and Jaz nods with big eyes that shine with certitude. « I figured that much, »_ _

__Jaz buries her head into his neck, breathing slowly as she tries to calm her nerves. « You know I love you, right? »_ _

__He brings her closer to him, and Jaz suddenly understands it’s hard for him too, letting her go. The two of them grew infinitely closer once Elijah died, moving themselves into a tight knit sibling-like relationship. Now he has to literally give her up to Adam, to recognize she won’t be the first one he’ll turn to anymore. She tucks her face in his chest, letting him kiss the top of her head._ _

__« I love you too, »_ _

__She squeezes his fingers, as if to reassure him he won’t loose _them _, whatever kind of too strong relationship they have. McG smiles down at her and she settles back against his chest, letting herself fall asleep in his warm arms. Safe and loved.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again comments are my life!


End file.
